


braces and weddings

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, as a person who has braces i had to write this, braces hurt so bad no joke, i need a bf like mark in this fic who would comfort me, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: donghyuck got braces and he was in so much pain but he had mark with him and mark would do anything to make his boyfriend feel better. And out of blue they started planning their future wedding."promise?""promise"





	braces and weddings

“Mark!! Oh my god Mark!! Mark it hurts so bad Mark!! Mark!!” donghyuck said, holding tight onto mark while his tears were flowing so fast, wetting mark’s baby blue t-shirt.

 

“Shh I know love I know” mark said in the softest tone he could use and held donghyuck a bit more tightly but still careful to be gentle.

 

“It hurts so bad I can’t!!” donghyuck looked up at mark like he was begging him to stop the pain but mark could do nothing else than holding him close and drawing soothing circles on his back.

 

“I know love but you took painkiller right? They’ll work in a few minutes okay baby? You just gotta relax a bit. If you get so tensed up you will clench your teeth and it will hurt more”

 

“but it hurts so bad…I just want to take these useless shit out of my mouth and throw it away and never wear it again” donghyuck held a piece of his braces like he was gonna pull it out but he couldn’t of course.

 

Mark took his hand away from his braces, placed it into his own and intertwined their fingers “I know it hurts so bad right now baby but it will get better I promise you. You trust me, don’t you?”

 

Donghyuck stopped sobbing and talked softly, his voice small but still hearable for mark “of course I do” then sniffed when mark cupped his face and pecked his cheek so softly like a warm wind caressing his skin.

 

“Then believe me it will get better.”

 

“But how can you know? You never had braces.” Donghyuck said, pouting cause even he wanted to believe mark he couldn’t.

 

“Taeyong hyung had braces back then. And he said it hurts so much too. He had them like 3 years so I know how it might feel to have them on.”

 

“Th-three years? t-that long?” donghyuck started crying again slowly, “I don’t want them on my teeth that long”

 

“But he said he got used to them after first week. And it didn’t even hurt that much after a while” mark said, petting donghyuck’s head tenderly.

 

“It’s still so long…”

 

“If you take care of it well, do what your doctor says and brush your teeth every day it won’t be that long for you, baby. Taeyong hyung didn’t listen his doctor so he had them on longer.”

 

“Really?? Like can mine be taken off in a few months?”

 

Mark didn’t want to make donghyuck more worried but he also didn’t want to lie to his boyfriend.

 

“I don’t think a few months would be enough love, but it will be sooner than three years I promise you”

 

“Promise?” donghyuck showed up his pinky at mark and mark laughed at his adorableness but still connected their pinkies.

 

“Promise”

 

“Good” donghyuck smiled even though his tears were still wet on his cheeks and buried his face into mark’s chest “I’ll just imagine I am a werewolf and I’m turning into my wolf form so my teeth hurt.”

 

Donghyuck loved hearing mark’s laughter and feeling his chest shake on his face when he laughs.

 

Mark kissed donghyuck head and caressed his hair tenderly “okay baby”

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

However, Donghyuck still cried when he could not eat anything else than soup and baby food for the whole week. Mark felt so bad when he saw donghyuck’s tears so he also ate just soup and baby food the whole week just to not leave donghyuck alone.

 

After the first week, donghyuck started eating a few things different from liquid things. They were still had to be so soft for him to eat but at least now, he wasn’t feeling like a complete baby even though mark was always calling him his “baby”.

 

At the third week, donghyuck could finally eat normal food but he could not chew with his front teeth. His doctor said that was the golden rule of braces. No chewing with front teeth. He had to slice up his meal into small pieces and had to chew them with his back teeth so well only then he could swallow the food.

 

It was close to at the end of the fourth week when donghyuck had a little breakdown cause he still couldn’t chew gum. And he LOVED gum. But because of these stupid braces he couldn’t chew a single gum. So mark also gave all of his own gums to their youngest friend jisung cause he didn’t want to chew his precious gum when his precious boyfriend can’t.

 

Donghyuck was already got used to the braces when it was the fifth week but oh…he had to go to the dentist again to get his braces checked. He didn’t really think he had to go to doctor at the end of every month. That was why he missed his first appointment and had to take a new one and write it down on his calendar cause mark didn’t let him miss it again.

 

After the appointment was hell for donghyuck again cause they put braces on his bottom teeth too. It was already bad when his top teeth had braces but now the bottom ones had them too and it hurted the same with the first time the top ones got braces and donghyuck couldn’t stop crying again.

 

Mark sighed and pulled donghyuck into his chest, his arms holding the poor boy tightly again. He was so fed up already. Not from donghyuck’s crying no. He was fed up from seeing him in pain. It was hurting his heart so deeply whenever tears left those beautiful big brown eyes. He never wanted to see donghyuck in pain. He would gladly take all of his pain if he could. But he could not and it made him feel like a useless boyfriend.

 

“mark” donghyuck called his name while they were about to fall asleep in one of their sleepovers.

 

“yes love ?”

 

“thank you”

 

Mark rolled around to look at him and got mesmerized the second he did. Because the moonlight was shining so softly but also so beautifully on his face. And mark had always been weak for that gentle look in donghyuck’s eyes…

 

“why are you thanking me for?”

 

“For bearing with me even though I’m so whiny and loud like a little kid. For not saying “enough donghyuck it’s just freaking braces they can’t hurt that much.” Or “stop crying it’s not that bad”. For doing everything you can do to make me feel better. It means so much to me really mark I…you know I had loved you since we first met in mrs.kim’s class and it never changed but when you are being so nice to me like that…I feel like I’m falling for you even deeper for you. And I feel like I can trust you with my life and I do actually and…I want to marry you when we hit the age we can marry.”

 

“Well, I have some good news for you then hyuckkie” mark said and cupped donghyuck’s face “I am also falling deeper for you and I want to marry you too.”

 

“Don’t make me cry I already look ugly just with braces. I don’t want to look even uglier in a moment like that.” Donghyuck said and wiped away his tears.

 

Mark leaned in and kissed his eyes and wet eyelashes softly “first of all you look so adorable with those braces. And nothing in this world can make you look ugly. How can the sun himself look ugly when he is the one who lightens up the whole world? You are so beautiful and shining so bright right now that even the moon is jealous of your light.”

 

“Stop being so sweet oh my god I don’t want to die before I got these out of my mouth please”

 

Mark smiled at him sweetly and pecked a kiss on his cheeks, which made donghyuck pout more “you don’t peck my lips anymore. Is it cause of the braces? You don’t want to kiss me anymore?”

 

Next thing he knew there was thin fingers on his face, caressing his skin while a soft pair of lips kissing him sweetly. He knew he should enjoy the kiss but he continued crying.

 

“I can’t even kiss you like how I used to” donghyuck sobbed when they broke the kiss “I can’t even kiss my freaking boyfriend well. I hate these braces.”

 

“You won’t say the same thing when you show off with your teeth in our wedding, love.”

 

“Our wedding?” donghyuck stopped crying and looked at mark who was already looking at him

 

“We’re going to marry, won’t we?”

 

Donghyuck blushed while still crying, “Yes. We will”

 

They spent the night with planning their wedding. Donghyuck said they have to make a playlist special for it and mark said they also have to make wedding invitations and they tried to choose which concept and theme they are going to use in the wedding and for the invitations. “I want to use the baby blue as the main color” mark first said but then donghyuck said, “I thought about white actually…but if you want baby blue we can use it”. So at the end, they chose the colors baby blue and white as their wedding’s theme.

 

Maybe they were too young to think about getting married and even making plans for it but...“but I love you so much. I won’t marry anyone if it’s not you.” Said softly like a lullaby into the other person’s head.

 

“Are you sure you will still love me when we get all wrinkly and when I became a whiny and grumpy old man?”

 

Mark laughed and kissed donghyuck again.

 

“I will love you forever no matter what. Even if you become a grumpy old man. You will still be my grumpy old man.”

 

Donghyuck hit his chest but still laughed even though his teeth hurted. Mark was making him so happy and that was all that mattered. Even his goddamn braces could not ruin the moment.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

“I literally want to die right now”

 

“Baby please”

 

“I literally want to pull out all of my teeth from my mouth and throw them away.”

 

“Baby…”

 

“I would jump from a bridge if I could”

 

“Donghyuck!”

 

Donghyuck sighed and looked up at mark “yes I know you are mad at me cause I’m being a whiny chi-”

 

“No I’m not mad at you for that. I am not even mad at you at all. But you are making me so worried that I want to punch your dentist in the face for making you use those rubber bands.”

 

“It’s not his fault tho”

 

Mark sighed too “I know. But I don’t want to see you in pain.”

 

“well too bad that I am so much in pain right now”

 

Donghyuck meant to joke but mark took it serious and wrapped his arms around him with teary eyes “does it really hurt that bad?”

 

“I mean yeah I was serious about the “I literally want to pull out all of my teeth” part but I’ll be okay. Don’t worry so much for me.” Donghyuck said, holding mark’s hand. “I had been dealing with this thing for a year now. Believe me I learnt how to relax my mouth to not clench my teeth.”

 

Actually donghyuck was lying because his teeth were really hurting so bad that he literally just wanted to cry all day and all night till he will fall asleep and sleep for days. But he didn’t want to worry mark more. Poor boy had been worried for him for so long till now. He needed a break for god’s sake.

 

“I’m okay mark.”

 

Jeno opened the door while donghyuck was wiping away his tears.

 

“Uhmm am I interrupting something? I just wanted to say the meal is ready.”

 

“Nah it’s okay. But I won’t eat anything. You guys eat for me too.”

 

“What? Why??”

 

“I lost my appetite”

 

“Is it because of your braces? Man they sound like a pain in the donkey” jeno said, still standing in front of the room.

 

Donghyuck laughed “yeah but I can’t get rid of them yet so gotta learn living with them anyway”

 

“True…its soup by the way. Jaemin made it especially for you. And I’m jealous to be honest. He never made soup for me and we are dating for three years now.”

 

Donghyuck laughed harder this time “bros before bfs is our golden rule.”

 

Cold fingers were wrapped around donghyuck’s wrist “you gotta eat something. You just drank soup in morning and didn’t eat anything else since then”

 

“I really don’t want to eat anything”

 

“LEE DONGHYUCK GET YOUR LAZY ASS HERE AND DRINK THE SOUP I MADE FOR YOU OR ELSE IMMA KICK MARK IN THE “THE PLACE USED FOR MAKING KIDS””

 

“I guess you don’t have any other choice left”” mark laughed and pulled him to the kitchen.

 

Donghyuck drank soup even though his teeth still hurted. All six pair of eyes was looking at him as if they were forcing him to eat. Oh…they were…

 

“I drew something for you hyuck. I’ll show you after dinner.” Renjun said and chenle nodded like a little duck agreeing his mom “yes yes oh my god I saw it. It is so beautiful. Renjun hyung really drew you like you are a piece of art hyung.”

 

“He “is” a piece of art chenle. Hyuck is a masterpiece.” Mark said and donghyuck blushed and murmured an “s-shut up” quietly.

 

“I didn’t join this dinner to see all my friends being lovey dovey. I just wanted to drink the special soup. Please stop. I am just a kid. I don’t even get half of the jokes you all make most of the times.” Said jisung and everyone laughed at their poor little duckie.

 

“Awwww come here our little baby. It’s okay we won’t be all lovey dovey so much anymore.” Donghyuck hugged jisung and chenle laughed, “I love how donghyuck hyung is the mom here.”

 

“If he is the mom who is the dad?” jeno asked and jaemin snorted, “mark duh”

 

“We aren’t even married what the hell you all???”

 

Mark held his hand and smiled at him cutely “but we will”

 

Jisung sighed, “All I wanted was eating dinner peacefully. God why?”

 

The dinner past with lots of jokes again jisung could not understand, also a few cheesy pick up lines and mark rubbing donghyuck’s back to comfort him when his bottom and top teeth crashed each other accidently.

 

“So you two will marry while donghyuck wearing these? I suddenly don’t want to be your best man wow”

 

“I would prefer dying than marrying with these on so you can relax jaemin there are still a few years till you’ll be my best man.”

 

“Oh thank god I was worried.”

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and mark smiled at him and kept rubbing his knuckles softly without even noticing. It became a kind of habit of mark. He rubbed his knuckles softly whenever donghyuck had pain to comfort him.

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Are you ready to take them off donghyuck ?”

 

“Oh god yes. I’m so ready.”

 

His dentist smiled and made donghyuck sit on the dental chair.

 

____________________________________

 

Mark waited outside in worry cause what if donghyuck’s teeth still hurt? What will he do then? He has to buy more painkillers probably. While he was thinking about how he will deal with it if donghyuck still have toothache the door opened and donghyuck came out smiling widely.

 

“Hyuck? How are you feeli-”

 

Donghyuck held mark by the collar of his shirt and pulled forward to a kiss that made mark lose his balance and almost fell down.

 

“Finally I can kiss you like how I used to” donghyuck said and mark looked at him with a confused face “wait your teeth dosen’t hurt?”

 

“Just a bit. But I don’t care about it now.” Donghyuck said and kissed mark again and mark just kissed him back.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

“donghyuck I know it’s not the best time to ask that while half of our friends are drunk and the other half already fell asleep on the couch and we just burnt a cake in the oven but would you marry me ?”

 

“Mark what? The? Hell? Are you really proposing me right now really? You couldn’t find a better time? Like, I don’t know in a romantic dinner or something??”

 

“I know I know but just ugh you look so beautiful right now and I literally felt like all the air left my lungs when you smiled me a few seconds ago and I want to spend my whole life with you and we already passed 18 and I want to still say “I love you” to the grumpy old man you years later with our ringed finger brushing to each other. So I’m asking right now, lee donghyuck, would you marry your stupid prince who is proposing you in such a messed up time? cause he loves you so much that his chest hurts.”

 

Donghyuck laughed, shook his head and said, “Yes you idiot I would marry you. Cause I love you so much that my chest hurts too.” Before sharing a kiss under the kitchen light, that was lighting up and off like in horror movies.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

“baby blue tuxedos ? oh my god donghyuck we get it you are gay but do you have to show it off that much ?”

 

“shut up jaemin baby blue is mark’s favorite color and if he wants baby blue tuxedos we will wear the fucking baby blue tuxedos. And they are cute as shit.”

 

“And they also fit with the theme of the wedding” mark added and jaemin looked up from the wedding invitation he took from jeno’s hands a few seconds ago “and baby blue and white wedding invitations? Why both of you are so fucking soft and romantic?”

 

“you literally spoke an houred speech in your wedding about how much you love jeno and how he means the whole world to you and how you would nail your heart to the ceiling and how you'd put your fist through a wall for him. Should we really argue about who is more hopeless romantic here?”

 

“Shut up you know I would do anything for jeno”

 

“And that was exactly what I was talking about”

 

Jeno back hugged jaemin “you’d do anything for me babe?”

 

“You know I would. I even let them serve pink champagne in our wedding hadn’t I?”

 

“True” jeno hugged him tighter

 

“you two keep being all over each other mark and I will choose the songs that will be played during wedding.” Donghyuck said and pulled mark out of the room.

 

“They grow up so fast” renjun said and sniffed while chenle rubbed his back “I’m so proud”

________________________________________________________________________________

“Jisung bring some chocolate and be quick”

 

“What? why hyung??”

 

“Donghyuck and mark just saw each other in their tuxedos and got so soft out of blue. Like literally out of blue wow. And now they are both crying ugly.” jaemin said and entered back to the room.

 

Jisung was quick to bring the chocolates but when he entered the room he welcomed by a mess.

 

Mark and donghyuck were crying in each other’s arms because they could not believe they were about get married with the person they love so much. Jaemin was crying in jeno’s arms because he drank a bit too much champagne and remembered their own wedding. Renjun was also crying because “my kids grew up so fast. I can’t. I really can’t”.

 

Chenle pointed and jisung to put the chocolate box on the table and gave everyone a piece of it one by one.

 

“Mark and donghyuck hyung are about to get down by their emotional rise up so it’s okay. Jeno hyung is trying to sober up jaemin hyung with coffee so he will be alright too. I guess renjun hyung will keep crying till the end of the wedding but its okay he did the same in jaemin and jeno hyung’s wedding too. So don’t worry. Everything is under control.”

 

“Wow. And we all thought you are the most childish one among us” jisung said and sat down next to chenle, also eating a piece of chocolate cause why not.

 

“Believe me, without me this friend group would not be the same”

 

“Yeah I can see” jisung said and they laughed together.

_______________________________________________________________________________

And chenle was right, like he always was; renjun really did stop crying only after the wedding. They all sat down in one of the empty tables after it ended and all guests left.

 

“Wow…you guys are literally married now” jaemin said, drinking his coffee slowly

 

“You all just grow up so fa-”

 

“Hyung if you cry again I swear to god.”

 

“I just get emotional easily okay? I love you guys so much. You are my brothers from another mother. How can I not cry in your wedding?”

 

“Awww we love you too renjun hyung” chenle hugged renjun then jisung hugged him and one by one everyone hugged them, making a fluffy hug ball.

 

________________________________________________________________________________

“Darling, can you help minhyung with his homework?” mark shout-asked donghyuck from their sons’ room “I gotta take care of haechan”

 

“I’m coming babe”

 

Donghyuck entered the room with a smile and his smile widened when he saw mark both holding little haechan in his arms while trying to answer minhyung’s question.

 

“Uhh the answer should be…uhh…six?”

 

“Dad six isn’t in the choices”

 

“Oh….”

 

“I’m leaving just to make dinner and here is already a mess.” Donghyuck shook his head and sat down beside minhyung “you take care of haechan I can deal with this”

 

Mark nodded even though he knew he was going to use internet to solve the questions.

____________________________________________________________________

“So the answer is 7” donghyuck said after checking the answer from his phone and little minhyung wrote it down.

 

“Thank you dad” minhyung said but then pouted “dad”

 

“Yes dear?”

 

“My teeth hurt”

 

Donghyuck couldn’t help but laughed. Minhyung was so cute but he felt bad for him because he himself had the same pain back then. One of the reasons why he chose to adopt minhyung out of many other kids was his non-in-order teeth reminded him, himself. But even other than just his teeth minhyung really reminded him himself in many other ways too. While haechan was more similar to mark.

 

“Daddy can we eat watermelon??”

 

“Again haechannie? But we just ate a piece haven’t we dear?”

 

“Daddy pleaseeee”

 

Mark was so weak for his sons’ cuteness. So he held haechan with one arm while walked to the kitchen to take one more piece of watermelon.

 

Donghyuck smiled when he heard the cute dialogue between his husband and son but when minhyung held his sleeve and tug on it he looked down again.

 

“Dad my teeth hurt”

 

Tears were gathering in little minhyung’s eyes. Donghyuck hugged his son and caressed his hair softly “I know minhyunggie dear. But it will be alright. I promise you.”

 

“Promise dad?”

 

Donghyuck smiled at him sweetly and showed up his pinky “promise” and they connected their pinkies.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Did they sleep?” donghyuck asked when mark closed their room’s door slowly.

 

Mark nodded “yeah. But herin was so stubborn about not sleeping. She is so much like you I swear to god”

 

“Aren’t you happy that our granddaughter is so similar to a great person who is also your husband?”

 

“I am. I am so happy.” Mark said, sat beside donghyuck and intertwined their fingers.

 

“I love you” donghyuck said out of blue

 

Mark smiled at him sweetly before pulling him into a kiss.

 

“I love you too, you grumpy old man”

 

“Hey I’m not grumpy”

 

“You didn’t say anything about the “old” part” mark chuckled when donghyuck sighed.

 

“I mean we have our grandchildren now. It makes us old right?”

 

“Maybe” mark said and cuddled donghyuck “but I still love you.”

 

“You were serious when you said you will love me forever”

 

“I was.”

 

“Good” donghyuck said, cuddling back “because I will love you forever too.”

 

And they did. They really did love each other for forever…


End file.
